


days and days

by cherriesbucky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M, More characters to come, as i update these drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-05 17:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriesbucky/pseuds/cherriesbucky
Summary: "We rearranged and realign."A collection of drabbles centering around various Kingdom Hearts characters and relationships.  Will update as the mood strikes.





	1. ice

**Author's Note:**

> Axel/Saïx. Takes place somewhere between BBS and KHI.

Blood, some of it fresh, covers Axel’s face and neck. None of it is his. He leans in, breathing heavily despite his mission having ended hours ago, and brushes his lips against Saïx’s ear. Saïx’s skin is nearly corpse-like, cold as ice. 

“Mission complete,” Axel whispers, voice brittle. “Sorry. I lost the report.” 

Saïx’s gaze sweeps over Axel’s singed cloak. He’s missing his gloves; remnants of his mission paint a gory picture on his pale, freckled skin. For a moment, Saïx’s hand hovers over Axel’s back. Saïx frowns and lets it drop to his side. 

“Go take a shower,” Saïx says. “You smell disgusting.”


	2. sixteen

Axel doesn’t take well to his new title. Not at first. 

When he was first named the Organization’s chief assassination, he was… well, as satisfied as a Nobody could be. After all, it was a promotion. Promotions meant Xemnas thought you were competent, even if he didn’t exactly trust you, and that was fine by Axel. Saïx had his own part to play. 

But then he went on his first assignment. He hadn’t known. Really, he hadn’t. He’d thought his targets would be the more dangerous Heartless, or maybe Dusks gone rogue, something simple and easy. 

His first assignment is a fucking _teenager_. Barely sixteen, if that. He can’t even defend himself. Axel doesn’t know anything about him other than that he’s a Nobody who dared tell Xemnas no. __

_ _He doesn’t draw it out. With a snap of his fingers, the boy’s gone. Ashes settle on Axel’s robe, and the smell of burning flesh hangs in the air. He stares at the floor for hours before reporting back in. _ _

_ _When he gets back, he pushes past Saïx, who frowns but doesn’t follow. Axel opens a dark corridor directly to his bedroom and promptly throws up on the mattress. His body spins like it did when he and Isa were thirteen and drank too much of the vodka they’d found in his mom’s cabinets. He can’t move. All he can think about is that kid. _ _

_ _ _He had been sixteen, too. _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Title and beginning of summary are from the song Days and Days from the musical Fun Home.


End file.
